The invention relates assemblies to send a signal to a receiver. More particularly, the assembly relates to a push plate assembly to deliver a signal to a receiver in a device that actuates a door opener. Nevertheless, the assembly can be used in other environments to send signals to receivers. In these other environments, the assembly can also send signals other than a signal simply open door.